An electronic cigarette comprises an atomizing unit and a battery component, and the battery component comprises a battery. The battery is used for powering the atomizing unit and an outer casing pipe is sheathed outside of the battery. In the prior art, a threaded connection structure is often used to connect an end cover of the outer casing pipe of the battery to the outer casing pipe, and the end cover needs to be rotated when using the electronic cigarette, which makes it complicated to change a battery.
An application in which the outer casing pipe is opened by flipping the end cover has been submitted but not published. But a fastening structure may become loose when the end cover is opened too much times as the end cover is flipped along an axial direction of the outer casing pipe. For the battery arranged in the outer casing pipe of the electronic cigarette, an reserved space exists in an axial direction of the electronic cigarette, making the end cover naturally and partially open, and thus power leakage hidden danger exists.